The Power of Two
by VaNsLoVeR567
Summary: Three years after Hitomi turns to Earth she becomes depressed. Back on Gaea Van is i the same state plus the pressure of his advisors wanting him to marry is really putting Van down. Will missing her beloved Van bring hitomi back to Gaea or will it be the
1. Visons and Feathers

** Visions and Feathers**

' Was it a dream? Why is it so hot? OH NO! There fire everywhere! This place ... I seen it before. Oh god... its Fanelia! Fanelis is on fire! VAN HELP! Who are those people? They are back! The Zaibach soldiers are back! This can not be another war can it? Please say its not. Children crying, make it stop. A black Flag! OH NO! NO VAN! Please don't die! '

**Bringggggg...**

"Now class please read section 3.2 for homework," asked the teacher. Hitomi walked down the street to the track thinking about her visions when Yukari came up to her. "Hey Hitomi, are you ok. I saw you sleeping during class again. Is everything alright?" asked Yukari.

"Don't worry. I was just tried, that's all," reassured Hitomi.

"If you say so, but you know that if you have a problem you can talk to me right?"

"I know"

"Hitomi Kanzaki, your up!" yelled the coach.

Hitomi started her run off great, but had a vison and seen Van laying dead on the ground. Because of the horrible shock this vison caused her to pass out. Yukari ran out onto the track and started to shake Hitomi, telling her to wake up.

Later Hitomi woke up in the hospital laying on the bed with Yukari asleep by her side. She woke up Yukari and asked her to bring her home. Yukair got up and went to find a doctor to see if it was alright for her to leave and with the doctors permission, Yukari went back to the room to gather up hitomi and her things. Within a few minutes, the two best friends were on their way to Hitomi's house.

* * *

Van sat in his seat half listening to his advisors ramble on about what's good for the country. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was good for his country right now and that would be a wife and an heir.

"Your Highness, I know you love another, but you haev to marry someone within a month," stated one advisor "or..."

"NO MORE! I will no marry someone I don't love. I can run this country with a women by my side," yelled Van

"But your highness. What about an heir? We need an heir to carry on the royal blood line!"

" I said no more. This meeting is over," Van said with out another word.

He got up and stormed out of the council room. He continued to walk the lonely halls thinking about a song that Hitomi left him on a CD. When he came back to reality he realized he ewas in front of his chamber doors. The two huge solid oak wood doors stood tall and proud with its beautiful curved designs. These doors are suppose to represent the pride king, but right now Van felt no pride, he felt nothing but loneliness.

Van walked to his desk and unlocked a draw with things that Hitomi left for him. He picked out the walkman and went to his balcony. He sat near the edge looking out over his country, thinking to himself.

'Hitomi, I miss you. I wish you where here by my side. I will wait for you weather they want me to marry. No! I will not marry, I love you to much to marry another.'

As Van was thinking to himself, Merle walked by after listening to the meeting earlier. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She walked out to Van and gives him a hug and tells him that everything will be alright and that she will be back later. Van slowly gets up and heads to bed.

* * *

Hitomi put her brush down and put on her silk PJ's. She walked to her bed and pulled down the big fluffy comforter only to find a feather that belonged to Van's beautiful wings. She picked it up and hugged it close to her.

'Oh Van, I just want to be with you. Why did I leave in the first place?'


	2. Love and Sadness

** Love and Sadness**

Hitomi slowly opens her eyes to a brightly shining sun and beautiful sounds of chirping birds. She got out of bed and went over to open her window. She grabbed her clothes and got changed, came out and brushed her hair. After she was finished, she went down stairs to get something to eat. Once she was half way to the school she met her friends. As they all walked to school, Hitomi just walked listening to her friend babbling about their boyfriends.

To Hitomi the day went very slowly. It was finally last class. ' History. Great the most boring class ever' she thought to herself. After listening for about an half hour, she started to drift to sleep. AS she slept, Hitomi had a very romantic vision.

'I seen to be in a field. Who's that? Oh my god, its Van. As Hitomi ran closer to Van she could see what he was wearing. His black as night baggy pants and a white clean dress shirt. He had a forest green belt like wrap around his waist. His black boots ran up his leg to his knees and attached to the top of each boots were knee pads. All she wanted to do was jump into his arms. When she got closer, Van jumped. Hitomi looked around to found him, worried he had left her. But the next thing she knew she was sorrowing high above the ground in Van's arms, his wings spread as far as they could go...'

" Hitomi. What is the causes for the attack on Pearl Harbor?" asked the history teacher.

Hitomi woke up not remembering where she was to, but looked out the window next to her thinking of Van.

"Hitomi, answer my question please," said the half annoyed teacher. Hitomi not knowing what was going on around her, continued to look out the window.

"I love you Van" stated Hitomi lovingly. Hitomi completely came back to reality when she heard her classmates laughing at her. Her face went as red as a apple as she sank down into her seat.

* * *

Van opened his eyes slowly and started to get up. He grabbed his clothes he was going to wear today and headed for the bathroom. He got dressed and started to wash his face. He had a feeling this is going to be a bad day. He walked out of his room and started down the hall. People from every direction was coming at him wanting information on want to do when the princess comes and weather they should put her in the queen's room considering she might be his new "wife". This really made Van mad because he was _not _marring anybody, but Hitomi. He turned to two high wooden doors and went inside of this study and slammed the door in their faces. All of the servants stood there surprised of what just happened. The king ever slammed the doors in peoples faces! That was improper for a king. 

Van sat down at his desk and looked at Hitomi's picture. It was one that was taken about two months before ever came to Gaea. It was her at her Aunt's wedding and she was the maid of honor. Van was amazed about how she looked. She had a light green dress on and the top was tight to her body, but the bottom flowed out nicely. He loved the way she looked. He could only picture what she looked like now that she had grown up. He sat in his chair just staring at the picture when a knock came upon the door.

" I wish not to be disturbed" Yelled Van fro inside of his study.

" Van, its me Allan," Allan said in a serious voice.

Van sighed and told him to come in. Allan opened the door and slowly walked to te front of Van's desk. He looked at his sad face just staring at Hitomi's picture. He was going to say something, but decide not to.

" Van. There's another report of someone around the Zaibach Empire," Allan stated.

" We still haven't figured out who it is? We need to find out who it is. We need to see if they are a threat," Van said with concern and annoyance in his voice.

" I agree with you Van, but what are we going to do?" asked Allan.

"I don't know," said Van "Just give me some time and I will figure something out."

" If that is what you want Van. So far they have not be seen as a threat nor have they even done anything." Allan said while bowing. He straightened up and left the room.

* * *

Hitomi walked back home from school in a daze thinking about Van. This seems to be the only thing she was doing lately, but this daze was broken when Yukari came running up to her. " Hitomi are you ok?" " I need to go back Yukari" was the only thing that Hitomi said. Yukari just looked at her trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. " Hitomi, what are you talking about?" 

" Yukari I miss him. I miss Van. When I am with him I feel happy and safe. Here on Earth I feel out of place. School seems pointless. I want to be with him. I love him and he loves me. I need Van," Hitomi cried.

Later at her house, she walked to her room waiting for supper. She laid down on her bed to rest before she would be called to come down. She was asleep for about an half an hour when her mom came and woke her up. Supper went as usual, everyone talked about their day. When Hitomi was finished she put her dishes away and was about to go back upstairs her parents told her to sit back down. Hitomi looked at hem with a wondering and worried face afaird something had happened within their family. Then her mom talked first.

" Hitomi, Tory I have got some news. Your dad got a promotion today at work" said her mom.

"That's our dad," congratulated Tory.

" He is now the head of construction for a new company branch." continued her mom.

" New company branch? There is already a company branch in every major city of Japan.!" Stated Hitomi with a worried voice knowing what was coming next.

" You're right. My company is putting a new branch in LA, in the USA" Hitomi's dad said.

" Hitomi, we are moving," It was those unwanted words that came from her mother that really shocked Hitomi.


	3. Where to go

**Where to go**

"We're moving," Hitomi yelled, "We can't. I love it here. In addition I'm almost finished school. I only six months left."

"Honey, I know you are upset, but there's nothing we can do about it. Your dad's new job amazing amount of money and we need it. We need it even more if you want to go to university."

" But what if I don't want to go to university? How do you know what I want. Just please stop guessing," Hitomi cried as she ran to her room. When she got there she slammed the door and cried.

After about an half an hour her crying semi stopped, but when her mom's words came back to her she only cried more. She got off her bed and walked to her desk where a picture of her and her mom standing proud. She remembered that day. Her and her mom beat her father and brother to the top of a hill. Usually looking at this picture happy memories came, but now it was nothing, nothing anger. She throw the picture with all the energy she had at the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. Right now all she wanted to do was to get rid of her anger. Hitomi started to get so upset that anything close by was thrown around the room.

When Hitomi was finished her fit she was sitting in a corner crying yet again. An image of Van came to her and questions like " am I going to be able to see them again?" and " how will I get there?" These questions just made thing worse for her. She decided that she had to phone Yukari. As she sat there listening to the rings to through, Hitomi tried to calm down. Finally after a few rings a voice could be heard on the other end.

" Hello" answered Yukari.

" Yukari, we need to talk" sniffed Hitomi

"Hitomi are you ok? What's wrong?"

" My dad has a new job and I happy for him, but because of it we are ... moving."

" What? You can! What about school and track? There's only 6 months left!"

" I know. I don't want to go" After a long talk with Yukari, Hitomi hung up and sat in a corner when a vision came to her.

_She was in Altantis were she read off a stone wall years before. Then she is transported to what looked like a lab. There was many people standing around talking. " New information has been found. The only spot that people could come back here from Earth is the shrine of dragons." one stated. "So what you are saying is that if we seal the shrine of dragons then the girl Kanzaki well not be able to come to this world and mess up the plans again?" The answer to that was yes. Hitomi felt her heart go to her throat. She wanted to cry, but to shocked to do so. If she moves, she will have to connections to Van, but even worst, these people where going to seal it so she could not come back at all. _

When Hitomi was back in reality, she decided to go for a walk. Before she left she had a strange feeling that she had to bring some extra clothes with her. Not knowing why, but she did it anyways. She grabbed her stuff and started to walk. She walked for about an half an hour not knowing where she was going but when she looked up she realize she was at track. She walked over to a bench and sat down. As she was there she started to recall memories . The first one was of meeting Allan...

' _An owl flew in and started to peck at this moleman's head. Then he came in. " It's you again. You weren't satisfied with stealing, now you attack a powerless women. Un forgivable." Allan punches moleman and knocks him out. " Are you ok, miss? Why are you here? Do you do you have a reason? Anything wrong?" Hitomi jumps into his arms crying. _

Hitomi could remember what Allan looked like standing proud with his sword at his side. . She wondered what happened between Allan and the Princess. With that thought she returned to the memory of first meeting her...

' _A girl hitomi's age came riding down on a brown horse. She hopped off and talks to Allan for a bit. Then she turned to me. "Well then, shall we go" Millerna said, " You there, why don't you carry Allan's baggage?" _

Hitomi laughed at the thought. She found it funny that years ago Millerna thought she was a maid. She remembered Millerna talking about her visit to Fanila and how she had seen Van and his brother...

"Oh Van. I miss you so much. I still can remember the day we meet." ...

' _A pillar of light appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly she ran into a young boy. " Who are you? Where am I?" yelled Van._

"On Van..."Suddenly she could hear a voice. It was his voice. She got up and started for the shrine. Ever since she got back she had a feeling like she had to come here. When she was there she sat down on the cold wet ground. She was looking around when she noticed a piece of metal. As she picked it up she realize it was a piece of Van's amour from where the dragon ripped it off. It sirprised her that it was still here.

" My love, Why... Why can't I be with you. I love you so much. Please come and bring me back."

As Hitomi sat and cried she heard someone coming. When she looked up she seen that it was Yukari. She looked at Yukari's face only to see a wondering, saddened face. She contiued to walk towards her and hugged Hitomi.

"Come on Hitomi, lets go home."

When they got to Hitomi's house, she went steaight to sleep. Yukari laid Hitomi's still packed bag down and went home. As Hitomi slept she heard her grandmother taking to her. She was telling her to go and find Van. Hitom I got up as fast as she could and packing more stuff knowing she will not come back. She ran down stairs and written her mother a note explaining where she was going. She put it on the table and ran out the door. Hitomi ran all the way to the shrine and when she go there she was out of breath.

" Van I wish to be with you. Please come and get me." she wished towards the sky, bu tnothing happened. " Please send me back."

She kept trying, but every time nothing happened. Hitomi got mad and frustrated. She wanted Van to be there and comfort her. After 30 minutes of wishing she was being lifted up in the air.


	4. Author's note

Hey people. Just here to say sorry that it will take so long for me to update, I have been buzy packing because I am goin to Alberta, Canada for six weeks. But while I am up there I am hoping to get a few chapters written so I can post them for ya. YUPPIE can't wait to get there, but it's a 7 hour and 30 min flight from Newfoundland, Canada to Alberta, Canada. Oh well. Talk to ya all in six weeks, k. Buh bye


End file.
